Facing the Universe
by FrackinAmazin
Summary: What if Carth had woken up the night Revan tried to leave? I wrote this out of boredom. There's not much fluff, but it brought one of my friends to tears so I guess you can decide for yourself. Review! :


**Hey ya'll I wrote this story in about 2 hours, so I realize that it's not perfect, feel free to bash or correct. Review and I'll love you forever :) 3 XOXO Oh yeah. If anyone is interested, I have a non-fan fiction story I'm working on called Fifteen, if you like my style of writing than fire me off a PM and I'll email it to you :D See ya on the other side. **

The night was dark, and although it could have been Revan's imagination, it seemed as though the stars weren't shining tonight. And that was where she lay, tangled in a heap of sheets with Carth's arm securely over her. Carth had fallen asleep hours ago, where as Revan just lay there wide-awake, in hopes that the hours wouldn't pass and she would have to leave him, and that she could stay in his arms forever. She had no such luck though, and the hours passed more quickly than she would have liked.

As she glanced at the time, she took a deep breath and tried to detangle herself from Carth's arms. Carth stirred and Revan froze, willing him not to wake up. Again she had no such luck, and Carth spoke in a raspy voice.

"Where you going, Gorgeous?" he mumble, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I was, uh I uh was um…." She stuttered, unable to come up with an excuse.

Carth's eyes glazed over and he looked down at his hands. He sighed and then said in a hurt voice, "You're leaving, aren't you." The way he had said it made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Carth I can…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Why Revan?" he spat out, "Why do _you_ have to go?" Although Carth had no idea where she was going, he knew that it was the Jedi sending her on some wild goose chase.

"Carth you have to understand that I would much rather be here! But the Council…" But again, before she could finish he cut her off again.

"I don't give a damn about the Council," Carth shouted.

"Carth!" Revan shouted back.

"Dammit, Revan. Do you even care at all about me?!" Carth bellowed once more, pushing himself off of the bed, pulling on his pants, and starting to pace.

At this point Revan was holding back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. When she spoke, it was barely above a whisper, "You know I do Carth,"

Carth seemed to ignore her, whether it is that he couldn't hear her, or because he didn't believe her. "SO YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, NO NOTE, NO NOTHING? JUST LEAVE ME LYING THERE, THINKING EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT, ONLY TO WAKE UP AND FIND YOU GONE?" Carth's voice sounded strange now, even to him as he yelled at her. He looked over at Revan who was sitting on the bed looking down at the sheet, tears dripping from her face, and onto the bed.

Suddenly Revan's head shot up and the look on her face made Carth want to take back everything that he had just said to her. As more tears spilled from her eyes, she shouted back at him, "HOW DARE YOU?" She paused for a few moments and then her voice was softer, "I didn't want to hurt you, but I really have to go Carth, I love you more than anything, but I _have_ to go,"

Carth had calmed down some and was now walking back toward the bed. He sat back down on the bed, and took Revan's hands into his own, looking into her eyes. Carth had always been fascinated by Revan's eyes, they weren't anything special, a dull blue, but Carth had always been able to tell her true emotions through her eyes. "Beautiful, look, I can't lose you. I don't want to be alone, and I don't care how selfish that sounds, but you're stuck with me. No matter how hard you tried to get rid of me, I will be right by your side, 'till the end of the universe and back. You're not leaving without me,"

Revan took her hands back out of his. She shook her head, the tears, at least for the moment, had stopped. "You can't go Carth, I won't let you. I have to know that you're safe here. I can't bear to see you hurt," Revan turned her head away from him, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

Carth took both of his hands, and planted one on each of her cheeks, turning her head back around to look at him. "Well then I can't let you go either," he paused for a moment before saying with a smile," You may wield the power of the force, but I still have at least a foot and a half on you," The tears had returned, and Revan laughed through the sobs. Carth's voice turned serious again. "I love you Revan, which is why I can't see you walk out of here, and wonder if I'm ever going to see you again. What ever is out there that you have to go and fight or destroy or whatever, I'm going with you."

Revan just sat there silent, she really didn't know what to say, she knew that there was no stopping Carth once he set his mind to it. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on Carth's bare shoulder. She felt his left arm wrapped around her shoulders. Revan sighed, maybe it would help if Carth came. She would have to get passed worrying about him, but if he didn't come, then she would definitely miss how she felt when his arms were wrapped around her.

They both laid back down, Revan's head resting on Carth's chest and Carth's arm wrapped protectively around her. As Carth was drifting off to sleep he mumbled, "So it's settled, then, we leave tomorrow," Revan's only response was to nod her head slowly, Carth chuckle and descended into a deep sleep.

And so, they would face the future and the universe, together, side by side.


End file.
